


Funky Cold M'dina

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Series: Entwining Fates [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Gauntlet, Zane is forced to take some R and R. He spends some quality time with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funky Cold M'dina

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This chapter is pre-Theron and pre-SO, this very important to remember. Once again, it's a little edgier and…smuttier. This is M/M slash. If any of this is an issue, I suggest you skip it.

A/N: This chapter is pre-Theron and pre-SO, this very important to remember. Once again, it's a little edgier and…smuttier. This is M/M slash. If any of this is an issue, I suggest you skip it.

Entwined Fates~ Funky Cold M'dina

Zane's POV

I was in desperate need of a break. The weight of command was wearing me down. Making decisions that literally affected thousands or millions of people was a terrible weight to bear. Worse though, deciding the fate of those closest to me.

I’d nearly lost Aric. He’d been injured on the bridge of the Gauntlet, and if not for Fourex, he wouldn’t have made it back to the ship. When Tanno and I had reached the extraction point and I saw Aric bleeding out on the ground, Elara struggling to save him, it had shaken me to my core. The Cathar was my shield brother, my mentor, and my right hand man. 

Though battle tested and tried, I’d been young and cocky when circumstances had pushed me into command of Havoc squad. Aric had been justifiability angry at his demotion and subsequent posting to the squad, under my command, a much less experienced officer. I’d been patient, ignoring the anger and listening to the wisdom behind the words, taking Aric’s advice and learning from it. Over time we’d grown closer, comrades, friends, and finally shield brothers. I’m not sure what I’d do without him. 

Elara had done everything she could for Aric, but it had still been touch and go on the hurried flight back to Coruscant. The Cathar had almost not made it. After landing, he’d been rushed to Republic Medical and emergency surgery. Thank the gods; the doctors eventually told us that Aric would pull through. Now he faced a lengthy stay in a kolto tank and rehab before he could return to the squad.

After we’d received word that Aric would recover, Elara had pulled medical rank, insisting that I take some time off or she’d force me too, by putting me on medical leave. I’d argue with her, insisting with my XO out, I had to shoulder his responsibilities and mine. I lost. My medic made it clear she was more than capable of taking care of the squad in our absences, and if I didn’t leave willingly, she’d make sure I did so, unwillingly. So…here I was on Nar Shadda “resting.”

I’d spent the last day or two carousing through the local cantinas and casinos. I drank, trying to forget everything, even for just a while. I’d played sabaac, winning more than I lost. It was fun but tonight I had something else on my mind. I still wanted to drink but instead of gambling, I wanted to get laid. It had been way to long.... and I intended on taking care of that and I had just the person in mind

Walking into the Slippery Slope, I headed for the door that lead to a back room and the person I was looking for. He was sitting at his usual table, back to the wall, on the other side of the room. And he was looking as fine as usual…Jonas Balkar.

The last time my team had been here we were pursuing the traitors. I’d noticed the other man, but who wouldn’t with his blue eyes, but I’d been too focused on the mission to do anything about it. Unfortunately for me, Elara had noted the other man’s overt flirting and had fun teasing me about it. I’d taken the ribbing in stride. It helped with team bonding and defused tension. If being the butt of my team’s jokes brought them together, I’d be more than happy to do it.

“Captain,” Jonas called out, as I entered the back area, “Welcome back.”

“Balkar,” I greeted him, walking across the room. “And it’s Major now.”

“Congratulations,” he said, as I sat down at his booth.

“Thanks,” I cringed, not wanting to think about how I got the promotion, “But call me Zane, please.”

“Only if you call me Jonas then,” he grinned, waving over a waitress. “What do you want?”

“A Tarisian Ale,” I said, to the Twi’lek server, “the good stuff if you have any.”

“Some shots,” Balkar ordered, “the green stuff and Corellian whiskey, maybe just bring the bottles and some glasses for both of us.”

“Yes sirs,” she said, turning around and heading out to the main part of the cantina and the bar.

“Almost didn’t recognize you without your armor,” Jonas said, nodding at my civvies.

“This trip is pleasure, not business,” I explained with a grin. I was wearing a skin tight black short sleeved shirt topped with a black leather jacket, grey pants, and black boots. And because this was Nar Shaada after all, I had a blaster in a holster strapped to my waist. 

“Looking good,” he smirked back, just as the server returned with our drinks.

The waitress sat my glass of ale down on the table in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip, as she put the bottles and glasses down in front of Jonas. I grinned at the large bottle of green liquor and couldn’t help wondering if Jonas knew what it was. “Know what you’re doing there Jonas?” I asked.

“Yup,” he answered with a grin, filling two glasses with the Corellian whiskey and two of the green liquid, “Drink with me?”

“Sure,” I said, taking another swallow of the ale. I stopped the server from leaving, ordering, “bring two more ales, two more empty glasses, and another bottle of each," motioning to the liquor bottles.

“Yes sir,” she answered, turning and heading back for the bar.

“Lot of alcohol,” Jonas commented, putting two shots in front of me.

“I’ve got nearly 15 centimeters and 34 kilos on you,” I said, taking another swallow of ale, “takes a lot to get me drunk.”

“Makes sense,” Jonas said, picking the green drink. “Drink this one first and chase it with the whiskey,” he instructed. 

“Will do,” I said, putting down my ale and grabbing the shot. 

Grinning, we tapped the glasses together and knocked back the first one. I finished it in one large swallow, grabbed the whiskey and washed the nasty taste down. 

“Done,” I said, sipping my ale, as Jonas finished the second shot. 

“Stuff’s nasty,” Jonas grimaced, wiping his lips with the back of a hand, “But it packs a helluva punch.”

"True," I agreed, grabbing the bottles and poured the next round. "Ready for this?" 

"Let's do it," he said, grabbing the first one. Without hesitating, Jonas drank the green liquid and followed it with the whiskey.

Shaking my head, I picked up my shots and finished them, putting the empty glasses back on the table between us. "Still good?" I asked him. He'd drank at least four shots in a short time span and I had no idea what Jonas had before I arrived.

"I'm good," Jonas answered, managing not to slur the words. "Barely gotten started."

"Ok," I replied, doubt tinting my voice.

Our server returned with my order. She put the bottles down on the table, an ale in front of each of us and the empty glasses next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the swell of breasts and the V of the neck line dips deeply between them. "Damn," I mumbled, shaking my head to clear it. 

"Ok over there?" Jonas asks.  
"I'm fine." I give him a whiskey and two shots of the green stuff and giving me the same.

"Last chance to stop," I tell him, picking up a shot glass.

"Not happening,." Jonas finishes off all three shots in quick succession.

Not to be outdone, I follow suit, washing all of them down with a gulp of ale. "Damn good M'dina," I said, putting the empty back on the table.

"M'dina?" 

"I thought you knew what you were drinking?" I asked him, concerned.

"I know what it does, not the name of it," Jonas replied, sitting back and eyeing. The way he's looking at me, like I'm lunch, I'm sure the liquor is affecting him. "Had it a while back."

"Unbelievable," I groaned, shaking my head. He had no idea....

"What?"

"M'dina is a drink best served cold," I started to explain. "It's made by the Falleen."

"Oh?" Jonas picked up the bottle and refilled our shots.

"Yeah," I said, finishing off my first ale. "They got strong pheromones that gets in it. 

Jonas nods, licking his lips hungrily. 

"Stimulates somethin' in our brains," I continued, starting to feel the alcohol. "we lose control and have to have sex." 

"K," Jonas mumbled. his eyes trailing down my chest and seeming to try and look through the table at my lap. Taking a slow deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to regain some control.

Smirking, I asked him, "More?"

Squirming in his chair, Jonas reached under the table, adjusting himself, "Sure."

Lucky for us, Jonas had a private room. No way we'd make it across the Promenade to a private cabin. Picking up my next shot, I glanced over at the Twi'lek and said, "Lock the door and leave us."

"Yes sir," she said, moving across the room and keying a code into the door, before disappearing behind a wall.  
"How 'bout sabacc?" Jonas asked.

Now its my turn to look him up and down. Jonas is a gorgeous man, dark hair, toned muscles and cobalt blue eyes . I need to see him without the clothes. "Better...strip sabacc," I suggested, waiting for his reaction.

Picking up some liquid courage, Jonas swallowed it, and nodded, "Alright."

"I'll deal," I said, picking up the deck of cards, shuffling them, I dealt them out. "Let's play," I grinned. I'd been on a hot streak lately, hopefully that would continue tonight.

We laughed, we joked, we drank, we played cards and we lost clothing, though Jonas definitely lost his quicker than I did. Soon enough the bottles were empty, we were drunk, and Jonas was sitting there in just his boxer briefs, while I still had my pants on too. Another winning hand and I'd have him naked.

Locking my cards in, I looked at Jonas, my eyes roaming his body before our blue eyes locked, "Whatcha got?" I asked.

With a confident smirk, he hit the key revealing his cards. "21...beat that."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, as I showed him my hand. "22," I said, my eyes immediately drawn down his body, "Time to lose 'em."

Slowly standing, Jonas hooked his fingers in the waistband of his briefs. He pushed them down over his hips and long, toned legs, before stepping out of them. Straightening up, he threw them at me, grinning. "You won 'em," he slurred.

My breath caught in the back of my throat at the sight of him standing there in all of his naked glory, from his muscled shoulders and chest, washboard abs to his already hard cock. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips at the sight. "See somethin' you like?" he asked, watching me closely.

"Oh yeah." I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"Got an idea....one more hand," he proposed. "I win and you lose those pants."

"And if I win?" 

He grinned, "You lose them anyway but I give you a blowjob too."

Gods...that grin and that mouth. I can just about feel his tongue licking me and the heat of his mouth surrounding my length. Frack...I had to adjust myself before I could speak. "I'm in."

"I 'eal," he said, slurring the words a little, as he grabbed the deck.  
"Sure," I agreed, my eyes glued to his long length standing proudly out from his body. If he didn't sit down that could be a distraction. I barely noticed him deal out the cards.

"Sit down," I growled.

"No," he smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to me and hoping to take advantage.

"Your funeral," I growled, tearing my eyes off of him and picking up my cards. I was determined to win. Scanning my hand, I immediately locked in half the cards and discarded the rest.

"Cocky much?" Jonas asked, only locking in two cards.

"Oh yeah," I purred, "You'll find out just how much. Until then give me some cards."

"Kriff," Jonas groaned, adjusting his stance as he dealt the new cards. Looking at the new cards, he quickly locked in all his cards and waited to see what I'd do.

Looking up, our eyes locked, as I reached out and pushed the button, locking my cards. "Show 'em."

"22," Jonas said, revealing his cards.

"Damn good hand," I complimented him, our gaze still locked on one another. "Too bad it's not good enough." 

"What?" he asked, shocked. Jonas was sure he had me this round.

I clicked the key, showing him my cards. "23."

"How in the hells..."

"I won," I said, standing up and making my arousal evident. My rock hard length was tenting the fabric of my pants. "Time to pay up."

Jonas swallowed hard, frozen in place as his eyes trailed down my chest to my pants. He groaned and licked his lips.

"Come 'ere," I growled.

Without saying a word, Jonas stepped closer. When he was within reach, I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed our lips together in a desperate, needy kiss. Play time was over--things were about to get serious. 

Reaching between us, I grasped his length and stroked him gently. Jonas inhaled sharply into our kiss, groaning lustily. After one last stroke, I released him so I could undo my belt and unfasten my pants. Pushing them down slightly, I freed my cock from its restraints and pressed my length against his. 

"Kriff," Jonas moaned, breaking the kiss.

I was aching with the need for more. Between the M'dina flowing through us and my own overwhelming desires, I was fully aroused and ready. I needed this and more. Running my hand up the back of his head, I grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Leaning in, I found quickly found his pulse point and nibbled at the skin and making him groan. When I sucked in a bit of flesh and bit down, marking him, I felt Jonas's hips buck against me. I soothed the bruised skin with my tongue and whispered against his skin, "Ya promised."

Not loosening my hold on his hair, I pushed Jonas down to his knees in front of me. 

"Yes..." he groaned, cupping my balls, "...did." 

Resting his other hand on my hip, he moved in and sucked my cock into his hot mouth. After a moment, Jonas ran his tongue along the back of my member, from root to tip and back, seemingly exploring me. 

"Gods!" I moaned, closing my eyes and tilting my head back, enjoying the feeling. I nearly came undone when he drew me back in and I hit the back of this throat. "Frack Jonas!" I shouted, fisting both hands in his hair, stilling him.

After I regained some semblance of self control, I loosened my hold on him and Jonas slowly started to move. He worked my length in and out of mouth at a steady pace. Each time in and out, I could feel myself moving ever closer to the precipice. As the fever pitch grew between us, I started meeting him stroke for stroke. With my hands still buried in his hair, I pushed his head into my thrusts, forcing myself deeper and deeper into his mouth, until I finally I was hitting the back with each thrust. 

"Jonas, gonna cum," I warned him, trying to stop him and pull him away, "gonna cum."

Instead of moving away, Jonas grabbed two handfuls of my ass and started yanking me into each stroke. That was all it took....

"Jonas!" I shouted, cumming down the back of his throat.

He hummed with pleasure, swallowing everything I gave him. He kept pace, working my length until I was finished.

"Stop, stop, stop," I panted.  
Releasing his hold on me, Jonas looked up and grinned, licking his lips. "Like?" he asked.

"Frack Jonas," I moaned, one arm on the table, supporting my weight. "Can't you tell?"

A smirk was Jonas’s only answer, as he got to his feet, dragging a hand up my washboard abs and across my muscled chest. His fingertips seemed to explore every flat plane, ever dip and every nook my muscles made. By the time he wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck and pulled my head down, my body was on fire and I was ready for him again. A haze of lust and M’dina clouded my brain, making it impossible to think of anything besides the need growing inside me.

Crashing our lips together, the kiss quickly heated up, becoming hungry and desperate, as we tasted each other and tried to take control of the kiss. Our hands wandered over each other’s body, touching already overheated skin. I felt Jonas’s hand wandered down my back to my butt, caressing a cheek. He grinned when I moaned wantonly. 

“Need…” I moaned unable to finish the thought.

With his arms around me, Jonas subtly tried to change our positions, so I would be pressed between him and the table. I resisted and no one was going to move me if I didn’t want to go. Instead I used my size to back Jonas up and smiled when he struggled against it. We kissed and wrestled against the table, each trying to pin the other against it. I had size and bulk but Jonas had agility on his side. After twisting one last time, I was able to hold on to Jonas and pinned him against the large card table, my front to his back. 

Though panting and needy, Jonas wasn't ready to give in. He squirmed and pushed against me, trying to free himself still didn’t want to give in and fought against me. He pushed and squirmed, trying to free himself. I finally got hold of both of his hands, with one of mine. Reaching down, I grabbed my pants with my free hand, and yanked my belt free. Wrapping it around Jonas's wrists, I tied his hands together behind his back.

"What the...Zane?" Jonas questioned, pulling against his bonds.

Wrapping my hand around his cock I stroked him, and whispered in his ear, "Don't fight it."

"I," he groaned, hips unconsciously bucking into my hold, "need....kriff."

I continued to stroke his length, as I moved in and nipped his ear lobe. "Mine," I said.

With mind clouded by lust and M'dina, Jonas was unable to think of anything beyond the feeling coursing through his veins. 

Without warning, I grasped the nape of Jonas's neck, forcing him face down on the table. Not releasing my hold, I leaned over him and growled into his ear, "maybe next time. This time your ass is mine."

Bent over and held down on the table, toes just scraping the ground, and me pressed tightly against him, the only thing Jonas could do was whimper in response. 

While I was looking for my jacket, I noticed our Twi'lek sitting on the floor near the bar. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were glued on us. When she noticed me looking at her, the server blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She started to get up but I waved her off, telling her to stay put.

She shook her lekku and tried to stand again.

Motioning her down, I mouthed, "It's ok."

Sighing, she sunk back down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Biting her lip, she continued watching us.

Satisfied. I turned my attention back to my missing coat. I needed something in the pocket. I finally found it in my chair a few feet away. Thrusting against him, Jonas groaned, as I ordered him, "Stay."

Breathing heavily, Jonas just nodded his understanding.

I took a few steps and snagged my jacket off the chair. Reaching into the pocket, I pulled out the bottle of oil. When I went out this evening I planned on getting laid and I came prepared. Opening the top, I poured some in my hand as I moved back behind Jonas. Slicking my fingers, I traced his opening and shoved a finger into him. 

Inhaling sharply at the intrusion into his body, Jonas's body stiffened beneath and he stopped breathing for a few long seconds.

"Relax," I whispered, slowly working my finger in and out of him.

"Tryin'," he panted. Gradually, relaxed and moaned in pleasure, pressing back into my finger.

Smirking, I pushed a second finger into him, making him groan. I scissored my fingers, stretching Jonas out. I continued sliding them in and out of him. Finally, I added a third finger, shoving them into him as deeply as possible. After a few more strokes, I withdrew my fingers, making Jonas groan at the loss.

"Zane," he moaned.

Lining myself up with his opening, I glanced over at the twi'lek. She was panting and biting her lip. The server's shirt was open, her breasts exposed and nipples pebbled. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, out of her way. Winking at her, I grabbed Jonas's hips and hilted myself inside him in one hard stroke. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Jonas wasn't as successful. "Kriff!" he shouted at the intrusion. He was panting and sweaty, trying to squirm away from me. "Can't," he moaned.

"It's ok," I whispered, stroking the hair on the back of his head. "Relax, give it a sec."

He shook his head and started moving. Tightening my hold on his head and neck, I held him in place. "I won't hurt you. Just wait."

Unable to move, Jonas bit his lip and turned his face into the table, waiting for the pain to fade. I rubbed his back, massaging the tense muscles and offering him some comfort. The tension finally drained from his body. Nodding he told me, "Ok."

Grasping his hips with both hands, I pulled almost all the way out of his heat. Jonas took a deep breath and let it out. Not wasting a moment, I plunged back into him.

"Frack," he groaned but not painfully this time.

Moving, I set a steady pace, in and out, enjoying the feeling of his heat surrounding my cock. After a time, Jonas started meeting me stroke for stroke, pushing back into me. He was slowly coming apart underneath me. With each hard thrust, I drove us higher and pushed us each closer and closer to the edge. 

Remembering our observer, I glanced over at the young Twi'lek. She was slumped back against the wall, knees drawn up and her panties pushed aside. She was watching us and pleasuring herself to the sight. I smirked at her and slammed into Jonas again, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Gods," I said softly. I wasn't going to last much longer. "Gonna cum."

"Me too," Jonas admitted.

With each powerful thrust, my pace became ever more erratic until I was coming apart at the seams. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, my orgasm slammed into me. 

"JONAS!"

A final snap of my hips and I came, spilling myself deeply inside of Jonas's body. When I finished, I reached around Jonas's hip and gave him a few hard strokes.

"Frack! Zane!" He came, emptying himself in large spurts on my hand and the floor.  
Looking back at our server, her head was tipped back, eyes closed in ecstasy, as she finished herself off.

I rested my head on Jonas's back, trying to catch my breath. I was sweaty and worn out. I wasn't sure I could move off of him any time in the near future.

"Your heavy Zane," Jonas whispered, "Off."

I carefully pulled myself out of his body and dropped back into my chair, exhausted and unable to stand. 

"Don't think I can move," Jonas said.

"Me either."

"Good thing we're alone."

I smirked, "About that....."

 

TBC

 

A/N: The idea of M'dina is something I created with Darthyaoi. It supposed to work on the arousal centers in humanoid or near humanoid brains. It stimulates those centers, obviously arousing them and elevating their sex drives.


End file.
